Petite Cho
by Papillusion
Summary: C'est la fin de la troisième année. Le professeur Lupin, à cause de la dénonciation d'un mauvais plaisantin de collègue rancunier doit faire ses valises, et s'en aller dans l'ombre. Mais il y a une élève, une Serdaigle un peu troublante, qui vient cependant braver le petit matin, et dire au revoir à son professeur, ce cher professeur


Une idée qui m'est venue en regardant Very Potter Sequel ^^ on retrouve un peu ce Lupin-là du coup. Ton humoristique. J'espère que la différence d'age ne choque pas, Cho a un an de plus que Harry après tout

**Petite Cho**

En toute discrétion il était arrivé et en toute discrétion il repartait, plus exactement en cachette. Un loup-garou qui prend la fuite essaie de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Cela devait éviter les effusions potentiellement embarrassantes de ses élèves. Avec une mélancolie perceptible malgré qu'il tenta de la repousser Remus Lupin faisait en toute modestie ses paquets, rassemblant ses affaires pas extraordinairement nombreuses afin de les ranger dans sa valise. Il donnait l'ultime coup de baguette devant refermer la lourde malle, avec un bruit sourd à l'amer gout de définitif et irrémédiable, lorsqu'il entendit un petit :

- Bonjour Professeur.

Lupin haussa les sourcils et fit un demi-tour, pour constater la présence d'un de ses élèves sur le pas de la porte.

- Oh. Miss Chang.

Et miince. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

- Qu... quel bon vent vous amène ce matin ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant avec décontraction à son bureau, malgré que des petits coups d'oeil angoissés à ses affaires soigneusement emballées et bien en vue lui échappent.

Cho, toute timide et la bouche entrouverte laissa innocemment son regard courir dans la salle.

- EEEeet je vous trouve matinal, hum pourquoi cela ? dit-il en toussotant et en époussetant son bureau pour enlever de la poussière imaginaire, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- J'ai entendu que vous partiez.

Lupin resta figé dans son époussetage.

- Oh.

Il se détendit complètement, l'air las et résigné, ses épaules s'affaissant d'un coup.

- Envie d'un thé ? demanda-t-il en avançant jusqu'à la théière appartenant à l'école.

C'est ainsi que Remus Lupin et son ancienne élève se retrouvèrent à boire une tasse de thé, alors que l'aube était à peine là et que les yeux en amande et couleur chocolat noir de Cho étaient encore légèrement ensommeillés. Ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs étaient parfaits cependant, sans qu'une seule mèche ne parte de travers.

Lupin avait sa gueule des mauvais jours et ne touchait pas à son thé, qu'il avait manifestement oublié, la fumée s'en échappant avait depuis longtemps disparu et la boisson était devenue tiède. Il fixait le vide avec une moue affligée, juste à coté de Cho qui tenant délicatement sa tasse buvait de petites gorgées, ne cessant de poser sur lui un regard gentil et poli.

Une fois son discours réonfortant et mature fait à Harry, une fois qu'il n'avait plus à faire bonne figure cela devenait singulièrement plus compliqué de jouer les indifférents qui s'en vont avec panache. Et puis à vrai dire Lupin s'en foutait, en tant que loup-garou il devait juste manger son lot habituel d'ingratitude, il était habitué. Il s'était sacrément plu à Poudlard, à enseigner à ces fripouilles d'élèves.

- Vous étiez un bon professeur vous savez.

Lupin sembla se rappeler de sa présence, qui n'était pourtant pas de celles qu'un individu masculin oublie comme ça. Miss Cho Tchang était excessivement jolie, pour son propre bien.

- Oh, c'est gentil Cho, dit-il en se redressant de sa position affalée. Mais vous les Serdaigles vous aimez n'importe quel cours qu'on vous sert, petite engloutisseuse de connaissance, dit-il en lui collant affectueusement son index sur son petit nez.

Se rendant compte de son attitude étrange à la mine surprise de Cho il soupira.

- Aah mon dieu je fais n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il.

De nouveau affalé il empoigna la anse de sa tasse et prit une gorgée comme s'il s'agissait de whisky.

- Beuh, mais ce truc est infect, chuchota-t-il avec une grimace, avant de vider sa tasse dans le pot de la plante verte derrière lui.

- Je le pense sincèrement vous savez, dit Cho un peu plus fort comme pour appuyer ses dires, pendant qu'il était contorsionné pour tendre le bras.

Lupin, étonné, se retourna.

- Oh, eh bien merci Cho, merci beaucoup. T'avoir comme élève fut...

Il détailla l'élève à la recherche du mot juste et à son propre désarroi vit qu'il s'attardait inconsciemment sur les interminables gambettes de l'étudiante.

- ...un plaisir, conclut-il en croisant avec sagesse ses doigts sur la plat de son bureau.

- Je vous regretterai beaucoup, renchérit-elle en acquiesçant, sa tasse à présent vide toujours entre ses mains.

Elle avait de jolies mains.

- Eeeh bien vous m'en voyez très touché, une fois encore, dit-il avec un sourire figé, en s'agitant sur sa chaise avec nervosité.

Cho continua d'acquiescer doucement, et n'ayant rien à ajouter baissa son visage, en faisant une moue avec ses lèvres.

- Bon, je pense que je vais y aller.

- Oh euh oui! Oui oui oui tout à fait ! approuva Lupin en se levant d'un bond, mortifié de sentir son poignet engourdi parce qu'il avait laissé son menton se poser dessus, pendant qu'il observait d'un peu trop près le délicat faciès de son ancienne élève.

Il s'essuya la paume des mains sur son pantalon d'aspect minable et contourna son bureau en bois verni, pour faire face à Cho, qui se tenait debout et l'attendait avec un sourire tranquille.

- Eh bien hum, nous y voilà, baragouina le professeur, le son sortant de ses lèvres s'amenuisant pitoyablement en la voyant plantée devant lui.

Il eut un petit rire forcé.

- Petite Cho, continua-t-il en donnant un léger coup de poing contre son épaule.

Elle ne cessa de le regarder fixement, comme si elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait.

- Ne fais pas ça... supplia-t-il de façon inaudible entre ses lèvres serrées, tout en se grattant le cou avec un air embarrassé.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose ? demanda Cho innocemment, en cherchant à voir son visage.

- Non ! Non, je n'ai strictement rien, nia-t-il avec un sourire toujours collé sur la figure.

La situation était tout à fait ridicule.

- On se fait une accolade Cho ? proposa-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, avec la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

A peine avait-il ouvert ses bras qu'il réalisait avec horreur combien son idée était stupide.

Pourtant cela marchait bien avec Harry, se dit-il tendu comme une corde à linge, en tapotant de façon gauche Cho qui s'était avancée jusque dans ses bras, et avait l'air de s'y plaire vu qu'elle n'en bougeait pas.

Affublé de son sourire bienveillant il l'attrapa par les épaules et avec brusquerie presque l'en recula.

- Haha sacrée Cho, dit-il espièglement, la commissure de ses lèvres presque douloureuse à force de sourire comme un crétin.

Il croisa son regard indéchiffrable, sa mine une fois de plus surprise et avec tout autant de brusquerie il la ramena dans ses bras, lui tapotant exagérément le dos comme si elle était une vieille amie.

Cho avait si naturellement posé ses mains autour de son corps à lui qu'il mit un temps à réaliser ce détail.

Et son visage s'écarquillant en une expression consternée il leva ses mains comme un bandit pris sur le fait et s'écarta.

- Hum, donc, nous y voilà...

Il vit le regard enfiévré de Cho qui le dévisageait et avant qu'une quelconque alarme de survie ne se déclenche en lui l'élève lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

- Hmm... hmmmh mhhaah ! fit-il en se dégageant et en mettant une distance de trois pas entre elle et lui. Cho ! C'est... Ca suffit ! Stop ! dit-il avec de grands gestes affolés et cramoisi sous sa fine moustache et son visage marqué de cicatrices.

Il souffla sans aucune finesse, avec son cœur battant toujours à grand bruits la chamade. Son regard vint subrepticement se poser sur l'adolescente n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, avec ses joues rosies son souffle légèrement saccadé et ses lèvres douces entrouvertes. Image de la perdition de son intégrité.

Lupin déglutit en pointant son doigt intransigeant vers la porte.

- A... Adieu Miss Chang, articula-t-il la mine butée, avec des trémolos cependant.

Malheureusement pour lui lorsqu'on congédie quelqu'un il n'est pas d'usage de regarder le haut de la porte, et il dut donc baisser son regard sur elle. Cho.

Abattu, capitulant il laissa tomber son doigt et son bras.

- Je suis un salaud fini, souffla-t-il avant d'approcher à grands pas et de l'embrasser résolumment.

Lorsque la porte claqua ce ne fut pas à cause de son départ, mais lorsque tout en gémissant contre les lèvres de son professeur Miss Chang se retrouva le dos plaqué contre.

**Fin.**


End file.
